Because I'm Yandere
by YurikaCyclone
Summary: Cinta Bisa Merubah Segalanya Termasuk Sifat Dan Tingkah laku Termasuk saja Taufan ini Dia Berubah Menjadi Yandere Akibat Cinta. . mind RnR?


DISCLAIMER: Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios

.

AU,Typo,OC,OOC,No alien&Robot.

.  
NewBie~

.  
No Dark Readers!

Happy Reading~~.

.

.  
Ku Tundukkan wajah ku yang agak lusuh ini dan ada yang sedikit nampak warna bercak bercak merah di pipi yang sudah mengering,Ya DARAH bercak bercak itu adalah DARAH,Darah Dari Korban Sadisnya yang begitu Mengerikan, Untuk Menutupi nya dari semua orang ia hanya bisa Berjalan sambil menunduk.

Pisau Hahaha Pisau dia adalah Teman ku,Bagaikan TeddyBear Peneman Tidur Bagi Anak Perempuan Pada Umumnya,Pisau Ini Bisa mengantarkan ku kepada ketenangan Dan bisa membuat ku hanyut dalam ketidak sadaran ku jadi Aku mencintai benda ini seperti seorang anak perempuan yang mencintai boneka kesayangannya

Membunuh? Itu sejenis kegiatan Yang Ia Lakukan Setiap Hari,Bahkan Ia Dapat Membunuh 20 orang wanita atau pria,namun ia hanya membunuh orang yang Menolak Cintanya atau yang suka sok Ceramahi Kehidupannya

.  
BECAUSE I'M YANDERE

.

"Hei?"Sapa Anak yang Memakai Baju & Accesories serba jingga.

Ia pun menoleh dengan Ramah "Iya Ada Apa?"sahutnya dengan senyum simpul.

Anak laki laki itu pun memandang suatu tempat,yaitu taman bermain,taman yang ramai dengan jumpaan anak anak.  
"Kita kesana? Boleh?"Ucap Anak ini dengan wajah Lugu.

"Kesana?"Tanya nya heran.

Anak itu mengangguk Cepat "Iya"Ujarnya

Pria ini pun mengerjapkan matanya "itu kan untuk anak anak"Tolak nya dengan cara halus.

Anak Itu pun langsung pundung "Tapi aku ingin bermain disana TAUFAN,Ayolah"Rayu Pria ini sambil menarik narik tangan taufan.

"Tapi,API disana masih Ramai"Kilah Pria ini yang Bernama Taufan.

"Tidak Apa, Apa kau Takut Keramaian? Tidak kan?"Ucap Api dengan nada cepat.

Taufan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu Ayolah,Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain junkat junkit denganmu"Ajak Api sambil Menarik Tangan Taufan.

.  
Entah Nasib Baik Atau Buruk kah yang ia alami sekarang, bertemu seorang teman yang childish nya kelewatan, ya memang kami masih pantas memainkan nya , tetapi setidaknya dia mengerti Bahwa ia sudah kelas berapa, kelas 5sd kau tahu?

.  
"Kau duduk situ,aku duduk sini oke?"Ucap Api Sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Oke"Ucap Taufan Sambil berjalan menuju junkat junkit.

.

.  
"Yahoo! Seru sekali!"Pekik nya Dengan mata yang di Pejam kan.

Taufan hanya terdiam menatap temannya yang agak 'frake' itu, yang menyukai Permainan seperti ini di umur yang sudah cukup tua untuk tidak memainkan Permainan semacam ini lagi.

"Bagaimana Taufan? Ini asik kan?"Jeritnya dengan nada Kegembiraan.

"Ya"

.  
"BAGUUSSS!"Pekiknya lagi dengan Muka Kekanak kanakan.

Hari Sudah Semakin Senja , matahari sudah mulai menyembunyi kan sinarnya yang mengartikan Bahwa Sudah sepantasnya mereka berdua Sudah Berada dirumah sekarang

.  
"Kurasa Sudah Cukup"Ucap Taufan sambil Menuruni Tempat duduk junkat junkit.

Api menatap taufan dengan pundung "HUAA~~Taufan aku belum puas huaa~~"Rengeknya dengan nada tinggi yang layak nya seperti anak kecil yang menangis akibat tidak di kasih permen.

Taufan menandang Api dengan sendu "Sudahlah ini sudah sore,aku lelah lanjutkan saja ini besok"Ucap taufan sambil meninggalkan api yang masih duduk di tempat junkat junkit.

"Yang benar?"Ucap Api

Taufan Membalik kan badan nya "Iya"Ucapnya enteng

.  
Wajah pundung itu pun berubah menjadi wajah Bahagia "Baik lah! Ayo kita pulang!"Ucap api sambil Menuruni tempat duduk junkat junkit nya tadi.

"Ayo"

.

Kasur yang Begitu Empuk dan nyaman yang dirasakan pada saat tubuh dan kasur telah menyatu di tempat yang bersamaan.

Hari ini cukup Melelahkan baginya, karena aktivitas hari ini tidak sepadat kemarin, ya aktivitas padat itu bukan dari sekolah sebenarnya melainkan dari teman nya yang Childish itu.

Ia pun langsung membangkitkan badan nya tadi yang cukup remuk akibat aktivitas tidak penting tadi dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan peluh nya dan gerahnya.

.

→ⓡ←  
"Kau sudah mandi?"Ucap Seorang Perempuan yang memakai Kaca mata Bulat dan sering mengepang kedua rambutnya.

Taufan membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis keturunan china dan bisa memanipulasi kan waktu ini telah berada Di Kamarnya.  
"Kenapa kau disini!"Tanya taufan sambil melihat seluruh ruangan nya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"tanya nya.

Taufan pun menggelengkan kepala nya "Tidak,hm ada perlu apa kau disini?"Tanya Taufan

Gadis itu pun mengernyitkan dahinya "Oh,aku kesini karna aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"Ucap gadis itu

"Sesuatu? Maksudmu YING?"Tanya taufan mendelik

"Apa penting?"Tambah nya lagi.

Perempuan China itu pun memandang taufan malas "ya pasti penting lah! Kalau tidak penting saya tidak mau datang kesini"Omel ying dengan nada laju nya.

Taufan menarik nafas nya panjang " oke oke ying cepat beritahu aku"Ucap Taufan dengan mata yang agak sayu karena dia sudah agak mulai mengantuk.

"Ha,lu dengar baik baik ya, saya gakmau ulang lagi faham?"Ucap Ying.

Taufan hanya mengangguk.

"Oke,Minggu besok Kita ada tugas dari hali.."

"HALI? HALILINTAR?"Tanya taufan.

"Ck,iya hei jangan suka sela omongan orang lah"Omel ying.

"Ya maaf cepat lanjutkan"ucap taufan sambil memasang telinga nya baik baik.

"Hali bagi kita tugas untuk Membuat Kejutan Untuk yaya"

"YAYA?! Emang buat apa?"Sela taufan.

Ying mendengus kesal "Taufan,kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selesai berbicara"

taufan menundukkan kepalanya "Gomen Ying"

"Baiklah,Hali menyuruh kita buat kejutan itu karna Hali ingin Menyatakan cinta nya Pada yaya"Jelas Ying.

.

JLEBBBB! Taufan langsung memegang dadanya yang sakit karena mendengar kata kata 'Hali ingin menyatakan cintanya pada yaya' itu terasa perih,kenapa perih? Karena Taufan Sangat Mencintai yaya si gadis yang Dikenal dengan hijab pink nya.

"Sudah jelas? Ada pertanyaan?"ucap gadis china itu

Taufan menggeleng pelan "Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku , sekarang pulang lah aku ingin beristirahat"Ucap taufan dengan nada berat.

Ying menganggukan kepalanya  
"Baiklah jumpa besok taufan"Ucap ying lalu berlalu dan menghilang dari ambang pintu.

.  
Seketika tubuh taufan yang tegap ini ambruk ke bawah dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Hali hiks dia menyatakan cinta nya padamu minggu besok hiks,apa kamu akan menerimanya,Hiks"Ucap taufan disela tangisnya sambil meringkuk kan tubuhnya.

"Aku takut kau menerimanya,dan kau menjadi punya orang lain hiks"

"Aku Harus Bagaimana?Hiks"Ucap taufan sambil menatap langit langit di kamarnya.

#Note: Taufan Tinggal Sendirian Di Rumah#

Taufan pun mulai berhayal yang tidak tidak di benak nya dan sambil mencari cara untuk memiliki yaya dan tanpa ada satu orang pun yang bisa memilikinya,dan sesampai lah Hayalan Gila Di Otaknya yaitu MEMBUNUH, Hayalan yang sangat gila yang membuatnya tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"MEMBUNUH?Ide yang Bagus,aku suka ini"Ucapnya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Oke,Yaya Bersiaplah kau hari esok"Ucap Taufan Sambil Tersenyum.

.  
Taufan pun menghapus airmata nya yang berada di pipinya tadi dengan rupa menyeringai dan segera bangkit dari keambrukannya menuju ke tempat tidur

.  
"Tunggu Saja.."

.

.

TBC,Haii:v kembali dengan Upan chan dengan FF yang Garing dan menyedihkan ini:v Weka weka namanya juga newbie:3 Oh iya ini FF ke dua ku:v masih ancur sih:D Tapi.. review ya:D

Jumpa Lagi~~


End file.
